The Mafia: Crime & Lust
by HydroButterfly
Summary: 22 year old Isabella Swan is a mafia bosses daughter. Her father is dying and wants her to take over, but before she does she has to marry Edward Cullen the son of a different mafia boss. She has been told marrying him will cause the city of Detroit to be more willing to let them do there own thing. The marriage is supposed to be the deadly and dangerous marriage yet.
1. Chapter 1

22 year old Isabella 'Bella' Swan sat in the chair next to her father death bed. She thought back to what her dad told her when she was 18 and took business into her own hands.

~Flashback~

"Bella, you were born to run this town but there is something else you need to do," Her father Charlie told her.

"What is it father" She said.

"You have to marry when you are 22," He said.

"Who do I have to marry, father?" She said.

"Edward Cullen, the next leader in the Cullen family," He said to her.

"Father do I have to do this," She stated.

"Yes it will help our family become bigger and better/ you and your husband are to rule next to each other," He said.

"Ok father I will marry him," She said.

~End Flashback~

Bella never met the Cullen's before. So this was something that she never done before. Her bodyguard walked in.

"The Cullen's are here Miss. Swan. They look as ruthless as people say," he said.

Bella let out a snort. "Jake, I heard they were ruthless, but not as ruthless as me," She said.

She stood up and looked at her father one last time before walking out. As they were walking down the hall they heard arguing then a gun shot. Bella pulled out her gun and ran down the hallway. She looked through the door and saw a man pointing a gun towards her brother. Jake moved quietly in there and pointed his gun at the man. Bella then walked in there with a gun pointed at him also and stood in front of her brother.

"Who do you think you are to shoot my brother in my domain?" Bella stated.

"Who do you think you are to tell Edward Cullen what to do little lady?" He spoke.

She walked to him. "As I had said this is my domain, my house. I am Isabella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan. I now boss of the Swan family and you must think you can do whatever you want,' She than shoot him in the leg and he fell to the ground. 'But you can't. You can't shoot my brother and you can't tell me what to do. You're in for a big surprise Edward Cullen," She said calmly and looked him in the eye. Edward looked back up to her and thought 'Damn,'


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I don't own twilight.

I like to thank my first two reviewers:

vampirelove41 and Mystery Twihart

and the people who favorite my story:

Black Diamond 22

HaleyJ09

TWILIGHTFORLIFE1221

chanahope

edwardsblushin'girl94

.corbeil

panda7700

sam pack

tay tay twilight

vampirelove41

Everyone was staring a Bella as she still had the gun pointed at Edward. It was very quiet, deadly quiet as if someone would die at any moment. Jacob walked up to Bella and told her to put the gun down. She lowered her gun and turned toward the rest of the Cullen family.

"Be glad that the shot was clean through. I can't have a crippled husband now can I," Bella said to them.

She then walked over to her brother. "Emmett, are you okay," Bella said to her 17 year old brother.

"Yeah, maybe I should have a big mouth," Emmett said.

"That's okay it just you, but that didn't give him any right to point a gun at you," Bella said.

Emmett stood and looked down at Bella. "I'm going to see dad," He said walking away.

Bella looked around. "Tashia," Bella yelled.

The maid came running thought the hall way and stood in front of Bella. "Ma'am," She spoke.

"Take the Cullen to their guest rooms and get a doctor for my poor future husband there. If my guess is right he should be up walking around in two hours," She said.

"Yes ma'am," Tashia said.

Bella stated walking off and turn to them. "Oh and enjoy your stay a Swan Manor," She said walking away.

*With the Cullen's*

Edward's mom ran to him. "Are you okay," She said.

"Yes mother. I'm fine," Edward said.

Esme look angry. "No woman should act that way," She said turning to her husband.

"Well she has taken over the Swan family probably was raised to do it. So if she acts that Edward will have to get over it and marry her," Carlisle said surprised about went down.

The doctor came in checked over his leg. "I'm surprised it was clean though this time," He said while he was wrapping up the wound. "You should be fine in about 2 hours. You can walk now if you want to," He said. The doctor walked away.

Tashia walked over to them and told them to follow her. She should each of them their rooms and went away. Each Cullen went into their rooms and got settled.

*With Edward*

'How can she make me look bad like that? Her brother is a smart ass to. He better be glad I could control my temper,' He thought. He went to the bed and laid on his back still in thinking.

*With Carlisle and Esme*

"Carlisle that girl pissed me off. How are we going to marry Edward off to that," Esme said.

"Honey, She has been raised by guys all her life. I told you her mother ran out on her and hasn't been found. All she knows how to do is be tough and protect her family," Carlisle said.

"I guess you're right. He will have to get used to running alongside with her, because that's what he is going to be doing," Esme said.

*With Alice & Jasper*

"Wow, I'm surprise by her," Jasper said.

"I am to, do you see how pretty she is and she can stand up for herself that's needed if she is going to marry Edward," Alice said.

"Yeah, but did you see the look on her face when she shot him. It's like she didn't care," Jasper said.

"But she had to care if she got a doctor for him," Alice said.

"She only did that because she didn't want a crippled husband. She said that," Jasper said.

"I guess your right but is going to do if we interfere she agreed to marry him. We can't do anything for them. Maybe they will be able to fall in love," Alice said.

"With hope," Jasper said looking at her.

"With hope," Alice repeated.

*With Bella & Emmett*

"Bella, do you think dad with be good enough to sit in a wheel care walk you down the aisle, "Emmett asked.

"No he won't. He will die sometime tomorrow afternoon but Emmett I will have you walk me down the aisle," Bella said.

"I would be honored big sister," Emmett said.

Bella and Emmett looked at each other and smile. They looked at their dad with sadness on their faces. They started a pray for him in Italian.

"L'eterno riposo, accorda a loro, o Signore,

e splenda ad essi la luce perpetua

Possano le anime dei fedeli defunti

attraverso il ricordo di Dio, riposa in pace,

Amen." They finished and headed off to bed.

A/n: Thank you to the people and the authors note before this chapter began. We I saw the reviews, the favs and the alerts I was so happy. So I decided to type the chapter today.

The pray was called the 'Prayer Of The Dead'

It translates to English as:

Eternal rest, grant unto them, O Lord,

and let perpetual light shine upon them

May the souls of the faithful departed

through the memory of God, rest in peace,

Amen.


End file.
